Forever, For Always, For You
by Vishia
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is an extreme skater. Everyone fears her and she feels lonely. But.. what if a guy named Inuyasha Taishio starts to mess around with her? And ends up in a competition? Omgz!
1. Break One: Skater Girl

Vishia: Omgz. Yo'! This may be my best story. I have.. huge plans for this one. It'll be.. MY SUPER STORY! Sooo.. yeah.

InuGhost: Vishia has really worked hard and put her effort in this story. She can't really stop talking about it. So, read it, enjoy it. But for now, the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: (Takes out a boomerang) If this thing comes back, I don't own anything. (Throws the boomerang and watched it swoop around, hitting him straight in the face) Gah! Well.. now you see.. I don't own _anything_. Nada. Nothing! No characters! No places! No thiiiiings! (Cries)**

Vishia: Uhm.. Yeeeeaaaah. InuGhost, go on with all the good stuff!

InuGhost: Well.. uh.. here's the full summary of this story!

Full Summary:

Kagome Higurashi is your average high school senior at Shikon High. She doesn't talk much, but when angered, she really shows her feelings! No one ever comes near her, afraid of her--not to mention she's the best skateboarder in the school! They make Kagome feel lonely--that is, until a stubborn guy named Inuyasha Taishio starts to mess around with her, him being an awesome skateboarder also. But what if Kagome likes it? Can she scare him off like the others? Or, will she fall.. in love?

Vishia: Oh, yes. A serious story. My longest yet. ; So, whoot. Here I go.. (Takes a deep breath) And now.. Forever, For Always, For You.

_You say I'm a girl, I fight like a man.  
I'll prove it to you, wherever I can.__  
Misjudge me, you will see__  
You'll never get the best of me.__  
So try to take this as an attack.__  
Do what you'll do, even fight back.__  
You can't get me out of this, whatever you say.__  
I'm a Skater Girl, get outta my way.__  
_

_- Vishia's new song, "Skater Girl" _

She sighed gently. She was lonely. No one ever cared for her. Her parents think she's hopeless.. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She thought about that one guy that hurt her.. "There's no such thing as true love!" she yelled. Her hands went over the necklace that was on her neck. Her hand took hold of the necklace as she then yanked it off, throwing it in the horizon. She then started to cry, tears forming down her face. Her voice reduced to a small whisper. "There's no thing.. as true love.. But. I.. n-need love.." She placed a piece of her long raven hair behind her ear as the wind pushed the rest of it. "No.. such… thing.."

The sound of an alarm went off, with Kagome waking up instantly. She had another dream.. About love. She looked at the alarm and lifted her hand to turn it off. She hit the button, shutting up the alarm. She made a soft sigh as she sat up, stretching. Shaking her head, she stood after hearing her mother call to her for breakfast. Kagome changed and ran downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, she sat in her normal breakfast seat. Mrs. Higurashi was busy cooking breakfast. But she looked to her daughter with a smile.

"Good morning, Kagome. Ready for your first day of school?" Kagome looked to her mother and nodded. Kagome doesn't talk much anymore, but she still found way to make contact with others. Mrs. Higurashi then placed a breakfast plate in front of Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded to her mother, giving her a sign that she thanked her mother. Kagome picked up the syrup, pouring it over her chocolate chip pancakes. Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she sat at the seat beside Kagome. "Is Sango picking you up for school today?" Kagome nodded again with a smile.

Sango Tajiya is Kagome's true friend, ever since grade school. She knows everything about Kagome, since they were such great friends. Kagome could always trust Sango. A knock was heard on the door as Kagome got up and rushed to it. When she opened the door, Sango was standing there, with her backpack on her shoulders. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. And to top off her black and violet school uniform, she had a beautiful, bright smile to greet Kagome.

"Ready? Miroku's taking us in his new Chevy! He's just outside!" Sango sounded excited. Kagome looked outside past Sango when she saw Miroku in the driver's seat of a brand-new black Chevrolet. Miroku Houshi has also been Kagome's friend since grade school. He honked his horn to Kagome as he waved. Kagome smiled, giving a thumbs up to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi smiled back as she placed Kagome's pancakes in the refrigerator. "Bye, Kagome! Bye, Sango! Bye, Miroku! Have a great first day!" she called to them. Kagome took Sango's hand and ran out to Miroku's car.

Kagome smiled to Miroku, getting in the front seat as Sango slipped in to the backseats. Miroku gave a little peace sign. "Lovely morning, eh', Kagome?" he said to her. Kagome nodded. Miroku then drove off. Sango leaned in from the backseats in the middle of Miroku and Kagome's seats. "You guys! Give me your schedules! I wanna check our classes!" she shouted excitedly. Miroku and Kagome slipped their schedules out their pockets, giving them to Sango. Sango examined the schedules slowly. "It seems that we all have the same schedule, guys! Except.. Kagome. 7th period, she has.. Chorus." Miroku made a sick face and glanced at Kagome.

"Kagome. You sure about this? I mean, you don't even talk much. But, singing! That's a whole different story!" Miroku yelled. He was concerned about Kagome. But Sango just gave a little pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry! Kagome can make these decisions for herself. All we have to do is cheer her on. Right, Kagome?" Kagome gave a thumbs up, nodding. Miroku smiled, pulling in a parking space in the Student's Area. He turned off the car and started to throw and catch the keys in his hand.

"We're here, girls." Kagome stared out in awe at all the students crowded around the school. Sango stared at the students, just as Kagome did. Miroku laughed at the two girls. "Well, are you going to get out or what?" Sango and Kagome looked at each other and laughed. They got out the car as Miroku turned on all the alarms and such. Kagome took Miroku and Sango's hand, running inside the huge building.

They walked down the hall, being crowded by students and such, until they found their first class. Sango looked up at the sign on the door. "Yep. This is our Algebra teacher. Mr. Myoga," Sango said. Miroku opened the door, finding out that they were the first ones there. No one else was in the classroom. Kagome smiled, knowing she had time to walk around the school. She looked to Sango with a smile and nodded. Sango got the picture as she looked to her watch. "Kagome. You have 10 minutes before the bell rings. Hurry back!" Kagome raced down the hall after she heard Sango say those words. Freedom to browse!

Kagome now walked slowly down the hall and to a window. She looked out of it, seeing that majority of the students was outside rather than the school itself. She sighed when she saw a few girls talking to a group of guys. _"They'll never find true love that way.."_ she thought. Another soft sigh escaped her lips as she then turned around quickly, feeling her body was pushed into a wall. She grunted, closing her eyes when her back met the concrete. "What the hell!" a voice yelled, possibly to her. Her eyes then opened as she saw a tall guy. He had long, flowing silver hair and stood about 6 feet.

"I wouldn't have pushed you if you wouldn't have tried to get on me! I know I'm sexy, but damn! Watch where I'm going, _wench_." The guy said. Kagome frowned, for he was rude and obnoxious. And she didn't even know his name! Instead of fighting or pushing him back, she rubbed her back in pain, starting to walk back to class. The guy then grabbed her by her arm and pulled her. "Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" He then waited for her to say something. But Kagome just looked at the guy with a mad look on her face. She clenched her teeth and fists together. The guy then chuckled. "Aww'..the little girl's gonna cry?" Kagome then got really mad at this mockery.

She twisted her arm around, force-nudging him in the chest with her elbow. The guy let her go and held his chest in pain. "You..**bitch**!" he yelled. Kagome smirked, flipping her hair to her shoulders and started to walk away again until the guy then took her by the shoulder. "You'll pay for that!" He then extended a fist to her stomach, but she swiftly moved away to the left, dodging his fist. The guy's hand then hit the ground. He brought his hand back up and rubbed it. "You're one strange bitch, ya know!" Kagome then got even madder.

"First of all, my name is Kagome Higurashi! And next time when you fuck with me or _any_ other people in this school, I will kick your **ass**! So do not mess with me, **okay**!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could to the guy. He smirked. "Oh. So you actually _do_ talk." Kagome then stared at the guy and stomped off back to Mr. Myoga's class.

Kagome walked inside Mr. Myoga's class. There were a few more people there and she went to go sit in the back with Miroku and Sango. Sango looked at Kagome strangely. "Kags. You seem pissed. Anything happen?" Sango asked her. Kagome grunted, banging her head on her desk and her hands in her hair from frustration. Sango glanced at Kagome and then turned back around to the front slowly. She knew better then to mess with Kagome when she's in this mood.

Mr. Myoga then entered the class as the bell rung. He walked over to his desk, placing a suitcase on top of it. He turned to the class with a smile. "Hi, everyone. I'm Mr. Myoga, your Algebra teacher." The class let out a groan. "Settle down now, shush," he said, trying to calm them down. And then, there was a knock on the door. Kagome sat up slowly at this part. Mr. Myoga walked over to the door, opening it and started to talk to the person behind it.

"You shouldn't be late, Taishio. But, c'mon in. Take that seat back there behind Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi, please extend your hand," Mr. Myoga ordered. Kagome's hand raised up gently. The person behind the door scoffed. "Did you say Higurashi? Feh! I'm not sitting near that _wench_." Kagome heard this from the person. She heard this voice earlier. A thought then ran through her. It. Was. Him. Oh, yes. The one she met in the hall. Damn it. Wait. He has to sit behind _her_? Kagome shuddered at the thought. _"Him behind me? He's an idiot!"_ She thought about the horrors. Him asking for test answers, poking her in the back with his sharp pencils.. Everything. Kagome sighed gently.

"Mr. Myoga. I ain't sitting by that girl!" The guy yelled once more. Mr. Myoga flared up to him angrily. "**Inuyasha Taishio.. sit down, NOW.**" Mr. Myoga sounded annoyed and angry at the same time. Inuyasha then "feh'ed" and took the seat behind Kagome, angrily grumbling things. Kagome smirked gently. Mr. Myoga then went to the board, smiling. He had control of his class. _"This may be a good year.." _he thought to himself. He then started to write simple equations on the board.

Inuyasha looked to the board and frowned. Algebra is not his specialty. Math overall was not his specialty. He leaned back in his seat, tapping his pencil on the desk. Kagome was writing down the equations in her notebook, getting them done before Mr. Myoga would ask her to come to the board. She then heard tapping from behind her. This threw her off concentration. She quickly turned around, her eyes meeting the pencil. With a swift move, she snatched it and looked up to Inuyasha.

"Quit it, Taishio! Unlike you, I'm trying to get my work done!" Kagome whispered sharply. Inuyasha shrugged. "I can care less about _you_, Higurashi." He snatched back his pencil and tapped her on the forehead with it. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Taishio.. I will so kill you." Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Hm'.. that sounds like a challenge. What are you actually good at, Higurashi? Besides being an idiot, of course," he sneered. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and thought. She was good at many things. Archery, singing, dancing.. But those seemed too easy. Other things ran through her mind. _"Damn. What would be a good thing to challenge Taishio at!"_ She then thought of one thing.

"Inuyasha Taishio. I challenge you to a _Skateboarding Competition_." Inuyasha smirked at her simple challenge. "Oh. Is that it? _Skateboarding_? I have you know I'm the best skateboarder in Japan, little Higurashi." Kagome laughed at his effort of trying to trick her out of it. "Oh, is that so? After school. We start a survival. My skateboard gang against yours--if you _have_ one.." He too laughed. "Of course I have one. But, wow. Little Higurashi has a "gang", too! That's so cute!" Kagome clenched her fists together. She then yelled, "Shut the hell up, Taishio!" Mr. Myoga turned around to the class, his eyes locking on Kagome and Inuyasha. "Higurashi. Inuyasha. **DETENTION.**" Kagome and Inuyasha slumped down in their seats. Detention on the first day of school. This year is starting at a rough start..

* * *

Let's see. Three hours have passed. Algebra, Science and History. It was lunchtime for the seniors at Shikon High. Kagome grabbed her lunch from her locker and ran to the cafeteria to meet up with Sango and Miroku. She then saw Sango waving to her. "Kagome! Over here!" Sango yelled. Kagome smiled, running to the table and took the seat in front of her friends. "You guys! I've got some news," she said in excitement. Miroku opened his lunch tray, and made a sick face. He then looked to Kagome. "Huh? What? Besides the fact that you got detention, of course." Kagome glared at him for a second and shook her head. "No, Miroku! We have a challenge!" Sango's eyes widened. 

"Really, Kagome? We haven't skateboarded since last year!" she yelled. Kagome smiled. She knew they were a little rusty, but still the best skateboarders around! Miroku looked to Sango, then Kagome and smiled. "We can do this. I know since Kagome's full spirited about it! C'mon, Sango!" Sango smiled also. "Okay, Miroku! Kagome! Except.. Kags. Is this a.. _survival_?" Kagome innocently looked at Sango and nodded gently. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, sighing. _A survival_.

Vishia: (Walks into the story, freeze-framing it) A survival is a Skating Competition in which your tricks have to be perfect. Your team gets to play against the opposing team, doing extreme tricks until one bails, or falls/messes up the trick. Kinda like HORSE, but you only get one chance. Then, that teammate is eliminated. The elimination continues with the last two survivors, leaving them to compete against each other. Whoever wins that, that person and their team wins! (Was then pulled by InuGhost out the story) Ahh!

Kagome sighed at her friends' reactions. They were supposed to feel happy for her and accept the challenge. Miroku looked to Kagome and gave her a look of sympathy. He then decided to help her. "Okay, Kagome. Only if you switch lunches with me," he said, looking to her mother's homemade lasagna. Kagome smiled, giving him the plastic container. Miroku grabbed it, taking his fork and digging into it. Sango laughed. "Well if the pervert's in, I'll be in it too, Kagome. I'll help support ya!" Kagome laughed also. Her gang could never let her down! "Watch out, Inuyasha Taishio!" Kagome yelled, inspired. Miroku dropped his fork as he and Sango stood shocked. "I-Inuyasha Taishio!"

"Kagome! He's a crazed skater!" Miroku yelled. Sango nodded, adding in, "Yeah! Haven't you heard? He trains with Bob Burnquist, Elissa Steamer, and even Chad Muska themselves!" Kagome's eyes also widened. Elissa Steamer was her idol. She loved just watching her in competitions! Elissa Steamer is the only female professional skater in the professional competitions. Kagome always admired her. But, she trained with that _Taishio_! Kagome shook her head, not believing this. It's just not true! Miroku then pulled a magazine page from his pant pocket and placed it in front of Kagome. It was from an issue of Skateboard Weekly and there, on that page, was an article called Inuyasha Taishio: Professional Trainee. Kagome started to read the text. It was as followed:

_Inuyasha Taishio, 18, is a unstoppable professional trainee has just trained with Bob Burnquist and two other professional skaters this month. He has mastered most of the tricks done by these skaters. Elissa Steamer and Chad Muska say that they chose Inuyasha Taishio to be their trainee because he can listen well and cooperate. _

Kagome rolled her eyes at this part. That Taishio.. A listener? Can cooperate? Ha! A fish makes a better Taishio! Kagome then went back to reading:

_Inuyasha Taishio is trying his best to become a professional skater, just like the ones who he has trained with. He is very confident. Go for it, Taishio! _

Kagome's eyes then studied the picture. It was like a lame magazine effect of Inuyasha Taishio on his skateboard, somewhat jumping out onto the page. Kagome rolled her eyes again, dropping the paper on the ground and stomping on it with her foot. She didn't care! She wanted Inuyasha to be humiliated! Embarrassed! Then maybe he'll run off! Even out of _Japan_! "You guys! We'll beat him! No worries!" she yelled, trying to pep them up.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks and then smiled to Kagome. "Alright!" they yelled. They then did a secret skater's handshake and continued to eat their lunch. Kagome smirked evilly. _"I'm coming for you, Taishio.. Be prepared.."_ She then stuck her fork in Miroku's tuna sandwich, forced with some kind of **_anger confidence..

* * *

_**

Vishia: Rofl! I suck at writing descriptive, eh'? Oh wellz! Just.. trying out something new. Though, I think it's pretty good? (Sweatdrops) I'm saying this because I wrote it.. But-- I don't think I'm a bad author, but I wrote it and I have to stay positive to myself, even though it's the reader's choice. But, I'm not calling--

InuGhost: Vishia. Shut up before you hurt yourself. (Gives Vishia a black cherry Now-And-Later)

Vishia: (Nibbles on the Now-And-Later, confused)

InuGhost: Uh. You guys. Drop a review before you leave. (Starts to drag Vishia off)

Vishia: I don't think I'm a bad author, even though it's your chooooice!

**Hint: Reveiws help the story get finished quiker! **


	2. Break Two: Emotional

Vishia: Wellzers! Since I think this is such an AWESOME story.. I've decided to answer your questions and reply to your comments. Yes, no applause please.. Thank you. (Laughs) I'm so full of myself, no?

**Jeanna Moon: …Okay. You know that Tony Hawk ProSkater game? That's where I got my ideas. You'll see them in use soon. And I don't know how to skate, though I can tell from a skater's point of veiw. (Smiles) I know whoyou are.. see you in school. ;D**

**Pyrostrykes: Omigosh! Me too! And thank you!**

**Serenity Meowth: Hey, tell me about it. (Giggle)**

**Inu-Crazy: I am honored to have your first review. (Bows) Hey, I think it's cheesy too. But.. I was just in the mood for that. **

**Kagome Lady Of Darkness: Wow! Thaaaank yooou! And hold your horses! **

**Nomadgirl66: Ah', don't worry. You'll see what happens.**

**TitanGhost: ..Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Thanks.**

InuGhost: Oh, and due to the bloody virus on Vishia's computer, she may not be uploading stories until she changes the files and all that… uninteresting things. And that's all! Onto Chapter 2 of Forever, For Always, For You.

_I don't need a heartache.  
__And crushes can be so fake.  
__Sooner than you know it  
__They change your world around.  
__You may think I'm crazy  
__When I don't want red roses.  
__I'd rather have you promise  
__To never let me down. _

_Oh, I don't wanna fall in love.  
__I try and try but then we get Emotional.  
__Oh, I don't need a hit and run.  
__Don't tell me we were only having fun.._

_- Mikaila - Emotional_

"Finally! The end of the school day! And detention was served during my last class! Mr. Myoga let me off easy!" Kagome yelled, practically jumping at her locker. Sango laughed. "You sure are loud today, Kagome." Kagome turned to her friend and smiled. "Of course, Sango! I'm ready to spend the rest of my day with you and Miroku! A trio! Three Musketeers! Three for a key!" Kagome sounded really excited. Sango laughed again. Yes, they were three. Ever since grade school. Never to be parted, separated or torn from each other. Sure, there were arguments, but they always managed. _"I hope nothing can ever change that.." _Sango thought.

Kagome gathered all her things from her locker and shut it. As she turned around, she saw Miroku right in front of her. "Hi, Kagome!" he greeted happily. Kagome jumped a little. She was shocked to see him just appear like that. She then punched him gently. "Miroku! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Miroku gave a chuckle. "Whatever, Kagome." He moved his hands to his waist, extending his elbows to the girls. "Shall we?" Kagome and Sango exchanged looks and smiled. "We shall!" they shouted together, linking their arms with his as he walked them out the school.

Miroku led the girls to his Chevy with a bow. "Ladies. Your chariot awaits," he said and they parted to get into the car. Miroku opened the back door for Kagome. "Lady Kagome, here you are." Kagome smiled, curtsying to Miroku and giggled gently as she slid into the car. Then, Miroku moved to the front door for Sango. "You too, Lady Sango." Sango smiled and curtsied also. She laughed, getting into the car. Miroku moved to the driver's seat and placed his keys in the Chevy. "Where to, girls?" Miroku asked to them. They thought for a moment. Kagome smiled and looked to Sango. Sango returned the smile and laughed. "McDonalds!" they yelled together. Miroku rolled his eyes. _"I should've known girls love to go to McDonalds after school.."_ he thought as he drove off.

As Miroku was driving, Kagome poked his shoulder. "Yes, Kagome?" he asked her. Kagome smiled and pointed to Shikon Jr. High. Miroku glanced at Kagome, confused. "What, Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome and then the school. "Oh! Miroku! She needs to pick up that little boy from next door… What was his name? Oh, yeah! Shippo!" Sango explained. Kagome was responsible for making sure Shippo got home. Shippo's father takes him to school in the morning, but he can never pick Shippo up after school because he's still at work. And Shippo's mother passed away. Kagome thought this was a great way for her to earn responsibility to make sure he got home safely. Miroku nodded and turned into the school.

"I'll be back, you guys.." Kagome said softly while she crawled out the car. Kagome then ran into the school. Miroku smiled and turned to Sango. "Sango. Did we have any homework in Mr. Myoga's class?" he asked politely. Sango nodded and pulled out her algebra book. "Now, Miroku. These are easy two-step equations." Sango pointed to the questions as she said this. Miroku fainted dramatically. "Can you explain them to me, Sango?" Sango rolled her eyes. "Sure, dumb one. Now, this equation--.." Sango stopped. She felt something stroking her thigh gently. Her face turned a shade of red as she lifted her hand and slapped Miroku. "Miroku, you pervert!" Miroku sighed gently, rubbing the side of his face.

"Sango. I'm sorry. I was only having fun… I'm sincerely sorry." He leaned back in driver's seat with another sigh. Sango didn't feel any pity for him. "Miroku. If you really wanna move me, you gotta play it straight with my heart," she said, looking at the school. Miroku had a little faint spark of hope in his eyes as he grabbed her hand and gazed into her eyes. "Sango. There's no denying how I feel for you and only _you_." Sango stared at Miroku in surprise and snatched her hand away quickly when she saw Kagome coming back with Shippo. "Miroku. Don't be so emotional.." she said before they reached the car. Miroku sighed "Sango.." as he opened the door for Kagome and Shippo.

Shippo hopped in the car happily and waved to Sango and Miroku. Miroku gave a little smile while Sango gave him a little peace sign and wink. Kagome laughed and followed Shippo in the backseat. She then looked to Miroku. "Ready to go?" she asked him. Miroku looked to Sango and back to Kagome with a sigh. "Yeah, I guess." He took one more glance to Sango and started up the car. Sango slumped down in her seat, feeling a little guilty for Miroku's depression. _"But.. I don't love him.. But. He gets so… emotional at times…"_ Sango thought.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku and Sango waved when Shippo got out the car and started heading toward his house. They watched as the little boy waved back to them, driving off. Sango crawled to the backseats with Kagome and took out a book. They started to read together a novel for their Language Arts class. Miroku kept driving while listening to them read so he can concentrate. Hey, he had the class too. Kagome looked out the window while Sango was reading. Of course, she was thinking about the challenge against Inuyasha Taishio. _"What if he's really good? No! What am I thinking! I'm the kick-ass skater around here! Me, Miroku and Sango! It's us that can beat his 'gang'! Taishio, be afraid. Yes, very afraid.. I'm gonna scare you the hell out of—" _

"We're here, Kagome!" Sango shouted happily. She busted Kagome from her thinking trance. Kagome looked out the window while her eyes met the big, yellow "M". She then laughed. She loved going to McDonalds. Just watching the children play on the playground, the smell of golden crisp fries.. Oh, yes. McDonalds is a heaven. They all came out the car. Miroku pulled out his keys and pushed a button. The car made a little "lock-up" sound. Miroku grinned and hugged his car. Sango and Kagome looked to each other, then back to him as they sweatdropped. "C'mon, you idiot!" Sango yelled. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into McDonalds. Kagome just giggled, following them.

Sango and Kagome sat at a table while Miroku got up to the counter, ordering "their usual". They've ordered the same thing for three straight years. This is where even some of the workers knew the three friends for three years. Kagome waved to Kendra, one of the workers she knew for a while. Kendra looked to Kagome and waved back with a laugh. Sango started fidgeting with the napkin holder. Kagome went back to her train of thoughts going through her mind_. "I want him to suffer.. I want him to cry about losing to a girl. I want him to be my docile puppy on a leash. I really want him to suffer. **I want him to be..afraid**."_

"Kagome. Don't have such malice thoughts. It's bad for your personality." A kind and gentle laugh followed her sentence right in front of Kagome. Kagome looked up and smiled to the little girl. "Hi, Kanna!" Kanna gave a small smile to Kagome's greeting. Kagome then reached into her pocket and took out a slip of folded paper. She then handed it to Kanna. Kagome knew Kanna since 5th grade. They were some pretty good friends--except for the part that Kanna can read your thoughts just by looking at your expression. Kanna read the paper. It was a small poem Kagome written for her, since she liked poetry so much.

Vishia: (Slides into the story, freeze-framing it) Okay. I know, I know. Kinda same plot for Kanna in Hidden Love, but I just LOVE that plot! Kanna writing poetry… Me writing poetry… yeah. It fits, no? Good.

Kanna read over the poem and laughed. She gave Kagome back the paper and gave thumbs up. "Nice job, Kagome. I'm going to go order now. Later, Kagome. Later, Sango." She then walked off to the line. Kagome laughed a little. Kanna was a sweet girl. Sango looked to Kagome and sighed a bit. "Kagome. I don't mean to start a dissertation," she said in a placid voice. "But Kagome, You just can't go around yelling 'Oh, Taishio! I'm going to kick your ass!' without informing us, Kagome. That's so…"

"Catastrophic." Miroku said, coming back with the trays of their food. Sango laughed. "Just the word I was looking for." She reached for the tray, taking her boxed Big Mac. Miroku handed out their favorite sodas. Kagome with lemonade. Sango with Coke. And Miroku, himself, with a mixture of so many sodas. He calls it his 'concoction'. Kagome took her chicken sandwich and sighed heavily. This was the life. Her best friends just eating McDonalds. Kagome stared down at one of Miroku's nuggets. She then giggled softly as she moved a hand to the small box and took a nugget. Miroku looked at her and smirked.

"Kagome. That's my nugget." Kagome then tossed the nugget in her mouth and chewed it up a bit. She then opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue of the not-yet-digested food. Sango laughed. "I guess you don't want that anymore." Sango said, stealing a french fry as Kagome did his nuggets. Miroku frowned and then laughed. Kagome looked out the window near her chair and gasped. Right outside, she saw a brand new skate shop! She looked up at the shop sign. It read "V-Boards." She took Sango by the arm and pointed outside the window. Sango gasped, too. Now they can buy new skate gear! Sango poked Miroku gently and he also looked out the window. Kagome smiled. Oh, yes. This was the time to rack up on skate gear. Kagome directed her friends to hurry as she bagged up their food and dragged them out McDonalds.

* * *

They all walked inside V-Boards together. Kagome laughed. She saw the colored lights bouncing off the walls, heard the loud rock music, smelled that new skateboard smell, and even felt a breeze of excitement while walking into the shop! She headed to the front with Miroku and Sango. A teenage girl then bounced up from under the counter. Kagome saw she was a worker at V-Boards because she saw a nametag on her that read "Seshin." Seshin laughed and then shook her head, maintaining a serious look. "Hi! Welcome to V-Boards! I'm Seshin! How may I help you?" Kagome looked at the boards hanging above Seshin. Her eyes then locked on a special one.

The board Kagome picked out had a picture of a preppy—but Goth nevertheless, girl on it. It was colored black, purple and blue. And to top it off, the skateboard had purple wheels, which it looked like glitter inside of it! Seshin looked at Kagome's expression and took down the skateboard for her to get a closer look. She then smiled. "Yeah! This is a hell of a great choice! Glitter inside the wheels… rolls within the wheel. And the paint job is magnificent, huh?" Kagome nodded. She couldn't agree more. Miroku and Sango also picked out some good boards. Miroku had a purple, white and black board with the word "Air" imprinted on it. Sango had a black and purple board with a skull on it.

"We'll take them!" they all said together. Seshin laughed and nodded, ringing up the prices on the cash register. A glass breaking sound was then heard beyond the "Employees Only" room. There then were sounds of yelling and arguing and even more glass shattering. A tall guy in glasses then ran out the room, jumped behind the counter and hid behind Seshin. "Vishia's trying to kill me!" he yelled to Seshin. Seshin rolled her eyes. "Again? InuGhost, you should really listen to the boss. I mean, the 'V' in V-Boards does stand for 'Vishia', ya know," she cautioned to him. She then turned back to Kagome. "That'll be $110." Kagome giggled a bit and thrust the money in her hand. InuGhost then turned to Kagome and gave his best smile.

"Miss. You and your friends have qualified for the 'Buy Three Skateboards, Get Free Personalized Gear' special," InuGhost said, taking her hand. Seshin made an angry face and nudged InuGhost in the stomach with her elbow. InuGhost dropped Kagome's hand and rubbed his stomach. "Ouch, Seshin... That actually hurt." Seshin smirked. "No flirting with the customers..." she said and took out a catalog of gear and handed it to Kagome and her friends. Kagome smiled to Sango as they flipped through the book to find the perfect outfits for themselves. Sango pointed to an outfit with a colored sweatshirt, the top shirt any color you'd like and what seemed to be like a sweatshirt under the shirt a gray color. Then, it came with a bandana any color you'd like and gray sweatpants. Kagome and Sango agreed that it was the perfect for them.

They decided to have the extra color purple, since all their skateboards were purple. Also, they got their names printed on their skateboards, gloves, pads (and other gear), and outfits in a black plastic-glittered cursive design. Kagome jumped up and down. They can now be a real skateboarding crew! Kagome, Miroku and Sango sat in the shop, cleaning their boards until two hours passed. "Excuse me! Whoo-hoo!" Seshin called to them. Kagome and her friends went over to the counter and gasped. Their outfits and gear.. Looked fantastic! Kagome looked at Sango, since she let Sango pick out their "gang" name. Sango pointed to the word "Emotional" in a purple glitter design. Kagome beamed a beautiful smile. Emotional! It was now their skateboarding crew's name! Kagome hugged Sango tightly. Sango hugged back and looked over to Miroku. Miroku's expression looked.. strange.

Miroku seemed happy that their skate gear looked great, but it was the name of their crew that ticked him off. _"Does Sango really think I act.. emotional?"_ he thought. Kagome, Sango and Miroku waved, leaving the shop. InuGhost sneakily wrapped his arms around Seshin's waist and smirked. "Glad you enjoy them! Come back to V-Boards for all your skateboarding needs!" He called to them while burying his face on Seshin's shoulder. Seshin giggled until she heard the sound of glass shatter. Vishia then ran out the "Employees Only" room and immediately starting throwing light bulbs (the weapon of her choice) at InuGhost and Seshin.

"How many times do I have to tell you two! **No fucking flirting on the job!**" Vishia sounded infuriated as she quickly tied her violet hair in a ponytail. "Uh-oh.." Seshin and InuGhost said. They dove under the counter, trying to avoid her light bulbs. Vishia got tired and rapidly went into the management office and slammed the door. InuGhost and Seshin sighed and started to clean up the glass from the light bulbs. "Why do we have to listen to that little brat again!" InuGhost whispered sharply. "That's simple. She can take a month's pay off our checks." Seshin explained, positioning in a know-it-all pose. InuGhost sweatdropped.

* * *

Miroku drove to Kagome's house in his black Chevy. Kagome told her friends that they can come inside. She was certain that her mother wouldn't mind her best friends staying over for a while. Sango and Miroku followed Kagome inside of her house and bowed to Mrs. Higurashi. "Good evening, Mrs. Higurashi." Miroku said politely. "I'm sure you don't mind Miroku and I staying over for a while." Sango tuned in. Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "No need to be so formal, you two! You've been welcomed in my home for well over five years!" Sango and Miroku laughed also, thanking her. Kagome pulled her two friends inside her room and shut the door.

Kagome flopped on her bed with a long sigh. "So, Sango. What did you think about our first day of school?" she asked. Sango just laughed. "Great. Hey, how was chorus, though?" Kagome sighed gently. "We couldn't sing or anything today because the teacher was too busy telling us about herself and how she runs her classroom. And besides, most of the students were missing, trying to figure out where the chorus room was." Miroku laughed. "Newcomers." Sango and Kagome gave a nod of agreement. "Mm'hmm." Kagome moved herself off the bed and walked to her computer. She flung the mouse around, taking it off standby. "Hey, you guys! I pulled up this website today.. You have to see it!" Miroku stayed down. Knowing Kagome, he cautioned himself. Sango stood up and slid to the computer. When she saw what was on the screen, she fell back, laughing.

"Well..?" Miroku asked, wanting to at least know what was on the screen. Kagome motioned for Miroku to come. Miroku sighed and went to the computer. When he also saw the screen, he fell back laughing with Sango. Kagome giggled. On her computer screen were Inuyasha's bails from all his contests. He bailed on a simple Kickflip McTwist! Hah! Kagome laughed again, still looking at his bails. Sango tried to stop laughing as she said, "Maybe we can use this to see his weak spots in skating." Kagome smiled evilly. "That was my whole plan, Sango. My whole plan." Sango looked to Miroku as he looked back at her. Sango stood up. "Hey, Kagome. Miroku and me are going to go now. Pick you up for school in the morning, okay?" Kagome kept looking at the computer and nodded, giving a wave to her friends. "Later, guys." Miroku and Sango left Kagome's room, waving. "Now.. let's get down to business!" Kagome said, taking out a pen and some paper…

Miroku led Sango into the car. He looked at her and started the car, not saying a word. Allegedly, she didn't say anything back. She settled down in the seat and looked to her lap. She knew she was a little mean to Miroku rejecting his feelings like that, but it didn't matter. _"He was emotional. It's all his fault. Not mine," _she thought. Miroku sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. But somehow, he kept himself faced Sango, as if he were waiting for her to say something. Sango knew she had to say something. She opened her mouth, but the words just didn't come out. Miroku looked at her from the corner of his eye and shook his head gently. He whispered, "Sango…" but that was it. Nothing more after that. Sango cleared her throat. She felt something sour in her throat. As if she was going to cry. She looked out her window. Anything to keep her eyes from Miroku's hurt expression.

Miroku pulled into Sango's driveway, still being quiet. Sango got out the car, looking to Miroku one more time. "T-Thank you, Miroku." She said. God, at least it was something. Miroku didn't even to bother to look at Sango. He closed the passenger's door himself and drove off. Sango sighed and went into her house. But when Miroku was in the car, alone, he kept whispering to himself, "I love you, Sango.."

* * *

"Okay, class. Today we start singing." Mrs. Hikaru said to her chorus class. Kagome gave a silent cheer to herself as the class shouted out a "Yes!" or a "Finally!"

Vishia: (Peeks in from side of the story) Yes. Mrs. Hikaru is actually a person named after the real Utada Hikaru. You know? Simple and Clean? Yeah. That's her. Don't own her or any of her songs. - Sigh. - Oh, well.

Mrs. Hikaru passed out the music sheets. "Class. The song you will be singing is called 'At The Beginning.' This is a duet, so girls. Please partner up with a guy." Uh-oh. This was a small problem for Kagome. She had scared off most boys and they don't even want to touch or get near her. She sighed, staying in her seat. Mrs. Hikaru looked at Kagome. "Miss Higurashi. You don't have a partner? Well, you may have to stay out this first lesson." Kagome looked disappointed as she slumped down in her seat. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the chorus room doors.

"Well, probably another lost student." Mrs. Hikaru said. She walked over to the door, talked to the person, and laughed. "Glad you've finally found the class. Come right in, sir." Kagome looked up hopefully. She had a partner, maybe! She smiled a bright smile as the person then came in. Her smile turned into a frown, and her eyes in a glare when she saw the person. Mrs. Hikaru smiled. "Class. This is Inuyasha Taishio." Inuyasha took one glance at the room and sighed. Boy, he didn't want to be here. But, due to his incredible talents, he was put in chorus. _"Oh, shit! I don't want him to see me!"_ Kagome thought. She moved her book in front of her face. Mrs. Hikaru pointed to the seat—right next to Kagome! "Taishio. You may sit there and Kagome shall be your partner." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You mean.. Higurashi! Hell no! We are **NOT** singing together!"

Kagome threw the book down from her face. She didn't have to take that from him! "Well listen, you stupid excuse for a fucking skater! I don't wanna sing with you for two reasons! One, you can't sing! Two, your face is so hideous, I'm not sure I want to even look at you while you're singing!" The class let out a "Ooooooh" to the situation. Mrs. Hikaru just sighed happily and let them continue their argument. Her students always did settle things out themselves. Inuyasha huffed out at her. "Listen to me now, you stupid excuse for a girl who 'wants' to be a pro skater! I'd rather I would be partnered with anyone besides you! Who said you can sing! My brother's dog can sing better then you!"

The class let out a few more "Ooooooh's" as Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other in rising tension. Kagome stood up and walked to Inuyasha, obviously pissed. "You listen! I hate you and I will so kick your ass when the competition starts!" Kagome poked him in the chest with her finger. Mrs. Hikaru stood at this point. "Higurashi. Taishio. Please take your seats." Kagome and Inuyasha huffed, sitting down then moving their chairs away from each other. Mrs. Hikaru gave Inuyasha a lyrics sheet and walked off. _"Damn. Not only I hate him, now I have to sing with him!" _Kagome thought as she sunk in her chair. _"Gosh, and it's a love song. Why couldn't this day be **just a little nicer**…?"

* * *

_

Vishia: Okay! It's over for now. I hope you like it! Drop a review! (Giggles) Wait for the next chapter! Hey, check out my other stories!


End file.
